amigas  segundo capitulo
by jiyuna ai
Summary: aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo.. espero les guste, acepto sugerencias


Hola a todos chicos(a) gracias por las sugerencias tienen razón vi el cap. y es súper lala leerlo de esa manera sucede que no lo corregí al subirlo. Pido disculpas. Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen.

Será que le digo?

El día pasó sin muchos inconvenientes, estaban en temporada de parciales así que lo que correspondía era las evaluaciones, sin embargo Haruka nunca fue fanática de matar a los pobres muchachos con exámenes así que sus evaluaciones eran por medio de talleres y otro tipo de actividades.

Profe ayúdeme con los 2 puntos le prometo que no se va a arrepentir por favor, tantos eran los ruegos del joven que Haruka accedió a ayudarlo, esta bien te ayudo pero no te los voy a regalar, quiero que me hagas un ensayo sobre la diversidad sexual y lo expongas a tus compañeros, pero profe por que de eso, sencillo respondía la rubia la mayoría de los estudiantes de educación física creen que son los mas machos, y que las mujeres que estudian la misma especialidad son lesbianas, de ser asi porque las excluyen al igual que ocurre con los compañeros que se han declarado homosexuales, para mi todos son iguales, ante mi todos tienen el mismo derecho y papá Dios es el único que puede juzgar, asi que dime aceptas o no? Este bien Prof. lo hago por que lo necesito y aparte creo que tiene razón.

Como era la costumbre se despidió con fuerte apretón. Vaya estos chicos cada vez son mas difíciles pensaba la rubia. Que hora serán? No puede ser Michi me debe estar esperando desde hace rato. Salió lo mas pronto posible para llegar al departamento donde trabaja la aguamarina tenia que desplazarse de un lado de la universidad al otro extremo y en vista de que la misma era grande se tomaba unos minutos..

Hola Michi ya llegue dijo la rubia entrando de manera apresurada a la oficina, disculpa por la demora, pero Haru porque no tocas dijo la aguamarina tapándose rápidamente. Ehheh perdona Michi no sabia que estabas tan bien! Ehh perdón que estabas en ropa interior. Jajja bueno no importa no es primera vez que me miras asi dijo un poco mas relajada la aguamarina con una voz muy sensual, aunque la rubia trataba de no mirarla era imposible era el cuerpo de una Diosa senos perfectos, una cintura definida piernas largas y bien torneadas, realmente estaba buenísima. Asi que se me rompió.. que que perdón Michi que se rompió? Veo que no me estas prestando atención o estas mas concentrada mirando algo especial? Ehehe no para nada es que estaba pensando en algo disculpa, jjaja si claro bueno ya casi lo termino de coser,, no me digas que se te rompió el vestido? Vaya Haruka que perceptiva es lo que estoy diciendo desde hace rato, ah jaja si tienes razón.

Listo ya acabe, me ayudas con el cierre Haru por favor. Si claro te ayudo a lo que sea, aunque te queda mejor la ropa interior le susurro al oído, en un instante casi que por impulso giro a la aguamarina y la miro directo a los ojos, Michiru que el cielo me perdone pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer, esta no tuvo tiempo de responder pues sus labios eran presos de un juego entre los labios de la rubia, aunque ese beso apresurado fue correspondido al instante, te amo Michi dijo casi sin aliento, al tener nuevamente conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo se separo de su amiga y le pidió disculpas realmente no se que me paso, no te disculpes Haruka tengo que decirte algo muy importante esta vez la mirada de la aguamarina era muy seria, aunque podía sentir que sus manos temblaban pues en beso y beso terminaron con sus manos entrelazadas, dime Michi aceptare lo que me tengas que decir dijo con la mirada en el suelo, esta soltó el agarre y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia Haruka desde hace mucho tiempo siento algo intenso por ti, eres alguien indispensable en mi vida y no me quiero conformar con tenerte y abrasarte yo quiero mas de ti, yo te AMO. Como dices Michi acaso escuche bien o es una jugarreta de mi mente pensaba la rubia, no dices nada Haru, es que no lo puedo creer, asi que en vista de que no le salían palabras prefirió demostrarlo, con una agilidad increíble tomo de la cintura a la aguamarina y la beso esta vez era un beso apasionado tanto que el calor recorria su piel, podía sentir y saborear los duces y pequeños labios de su adorada sirena, era el verdadero cielo. Yo también te Amo dijo entre besos….

Nota de la autora: continuara esta vez me preparo para el lemon no aguante… lo tenia casi pero voy a cambiar el ambiente jajja no se digan lo prefieren en la oficina o todo muy romántico me inclino por la segunda asi que tatatan esperen la sorpresa, gracias por leer.


End file.
